


The Time Is Always Right

by orphan_account



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, HAPPY OCTOBER GUYS!, TIME TO GET SPOOKY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October is among us, and it leads to even more greatness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna say one thing before you read this: Ghoul Grumps. Anyway, now that's out of the way, I've been meaning to write something like this, and since it's finally October, now is the right time.

You woke up to butterfly kisses being put around your neck.  
"Good morning, princess." Dan whispered as his teeth barely grazed your skin.  
"Good morning." You giggled as he kissed his way up to your lips. You kissed him back, and he tried to deepen the kiss.  
"Nu uh mister, we have to get up!" You said, and he whined in protest.  
"Just one more kiss, please!" He said, mustering up and innocent look, when he was anything but. You gave in and kissed him, and he was obviously pleased.  
"Okay, we're getting up for real this time." You say laughing, and you make your way out of bed.  
"Fine, but can we cuddle after breakfast?" Dan asked as you left the room.  
"Sure, you know I can't say no to cuddles." You replied to him as you entered the kitchen. Time for breakfast, and it's gonna be good.

"What are you making?" Dan asked as his arms snaked around your waist.  
"Food." You say.  
"Oh my god, please." Dan sighed against your neck.  
"I can't help but do that!" You say laughing. He laughs too, as he starts to rub his face against you like a cat wanting attention. You thought you looked like a mess, and that wasn't even on Dan's radar.  
"I'm almost done, so go sit down." You say to him as the food starts to come together. His warmth leaves your body, an you gather up all the food. Today is off to an awfully great start you the two of you.

"Oh my god, you cook the best food." Dan groaned as he took another bite.  
"I'm glad I married you!" He said again as he stuffed his face.  
"Oh, so you married me for my cooking skill?" You ask him jokingly.  
"Of course not, you have a good personality, a nice smile, and you're very pretty." He said smiling.  
"Well, I am the attractive one in the relationship." Yo said laughing  
"Hey!" He exclaimed, looking up from his plate.  
"I'm kidding." You say, drinking some of your tea. And this lead to one of the best days you've ever had. You spent time with the man you loved, and you did absolutely nothing.


End file.
